


Day 2: ‘Leaders Assemble’ = ‘Blood Loss’?

by officialjpdara



Category: BY9, BY9 (Project Group), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialjpdara/pseuds/officialjpdara
Summary: Lee Sejin was having a hard time being the leader of ‘Monday to Sunday’ Team. He needs some distraction. Then came the ‘Leaders Assemble’—distraction is the least of his priorities, particularly with preemptive measures for staving off hemorrhage.





	Day 2: ‘Leaders Assemble’ = ‘Blood Loss’?

Lee Sejin was a chill person. His perspective in life surrounds optimism and it being the crucial factor to success, especially in the idol industry. One of the most important things he learned from his mother is that when everything is not going the way you want it to be, then he had to think rationally and change whatever was keeping it off-track. Hence, his frankly saint-like composure (as stated by Seungyeon that one time his concept team got flayed by their choreographer’s words) enables him to rarely get affected by anything.

Or so he thought.

“_Hyung! _Where are you going? We still have to learn the choreography!”

“Out. I need to take a breather.”

Tony recoiled. “Oh. Alright. You—you do that, _hyung_. Just come back okay? We need you.”

Sejin felt guilty at the downtrodden expression that marred Tony’s face, but he nodded in answer and gently closed the door behind him. He knew that their team was barely holding on, but he had to take care of his well-being too, lest he go crazy and where would that leave them? He was the leader, he should be able to lead six kids on the song and choreography. But, frankly, they’re doing much better than him.

Dohyon was doing admirably well for someone who got kicked out from his original group. The kid was well on his way to memorizing half the choreography and it had just been a day since he started learning it. But even the kid was feeling burdened, mostly by how their time was being wasted on creating new formations for a seven-member group instead of six. Same with Tony, only that he had to keep pace with everyone even if he knew _‘Monday to Sunday’ _better than any of them.

Hyeop was competent in his parts as main vocal but his weakness at this point was adjusting to the choreography since he was originally from _‘U Got It’ _Team. Changwook was not doing okay, because he’s their best dancer so he was in-charge with choreography. Dongyun was both struggling with the choreography and his parts since he was the late-comer. As the “X” trainee, he had to put up with everyone’s opinions on the part change as well as learning the choreography along the way since Changwook was trying to come up with new formations that fit all of them. Mingyu—God, he was worried about the _Jellyfish _trainee the most. Mingyu had extraordinary amounts of grit, a personality of Kim Mingyu that was his greatest strength and worst downfall. He looked terrible, dark circles almost clouding his large eyes like an eclipse shadowing the sun. Mingyu was not getting enough food and sleep lately, which deeply worried him, but the visual trainee couldn’t care less if the determined expression on his face as he caught up with the choreography was any indication.

Lee Sejin was really having a hard time, but he couldn’t tell anyone. He just couldn’t.

He rubbed his face and checked his wrist watch. Ugh, it’s past midnight already. When was his last meal again?

Cafeteria it is then.

A good _kimbap _would help lift his mood.

He just rounded the corner towards the stairs when a hand grabbed his face. He yelled, startled, but he was blindfolded before he saw the person he needed to fight. Then he was carried over their shoulder.

He struggled, hard. “Hey! Put me down!”

Sejin felt brief satisfaction when the person grunt in pain.

“Nope! You’ve been initiated!”

He knew _that_ voice.

He’s killing someone tonight.

“Cho Seungyeon, put me down, or I swear—”

“Uh-uh, no can do,” came the cheery reply of _‘Move’ _Team’s center. “I’m just following orders.”

“_Orders_? What orders? Put me down, seriously, I’ll kick you—”

A hand steadily grabbed his shins, securing his weapon against future kick attacks.

“Dammit—”

* * *

“Uh…why is Sejin-_nie hyung _hogtied?”

“You said to ‘bring him in’. I just did.”

The people assembled in the meeting room (a vacant training room that had a table in it) sat in shock as Seungyeon gently put the struggling Sejin down and high-tailed away and sat behind the people who put the “orders”.

They watched as Sejin pull the blindfolds away.

“What the—”

“Welcome, Lee Sejin, to the ‘Leaders Assemble’!”

“—heck.”

Behind a sheepish Lee Jinhyuk, Seungyeon waved.

“Sorry about the kidnapping part. He’s new.”

Han Seungwoo sighed.

* * *

“…and that’s about it! So—what do you think?”

“…”

“…”

“I think that I’m unconscious somewhere after Dohyon tripped me with his long-ass legs.”

At that, Kim Wooseok snorted.

Jinhyuk ignored his best frenemy. “Yes, I know this may take a while to digest. Hyeonsu-_yah_ thought I was insane for creating this group—”

“Still think it’s crazy,” said Kang Hyeonsu, who was seated beside Kim Kookheon.

“—but us, leaders, need to have someone to rely on too,” The _TOP Media _trainee droned on, as if he does this every day to new recruits like him, which he probably does because Lee Jinhyuk’s mind is a wondrous and confusing place. “Like a support group, only cooler and less prone to making us feel like we’re in straitjackets. Cute idea, right?”

Figures. Jinhyuk will go with any idea that he finds “cute”.

“Okay,” Sejin took a deep breath. “Let me get this straight—This…thing…started back in Class Evaluations. Then it just—exploded after Positions Evaluations?”

“Yeah,” sighed Jinhyuk. “It was a difficult time for me, for everyone really, but I had to stay strong for my team, you know? ‘The leader should be the responsible one’ and whatnots really get to you when you’re feeling helpless, even if you’re not the voted leader,” At this Seungwoo _hyung _nodded. “But then you get to think about how leaders should stay strong, but leaders also fall behind, too. And sometimes, worse than most.”

Sejin bit his lip.

“I guess it’s a noble cause,” He admitted. “Honestly, I think I’m way into my head for thinking I can lead. I’d need all the support I can get.”

“That’s the spirit!” cheered Jinhyuk.

“So…how does this work, exactly?”

* * *

An hour after, his mind was still scrambled in circles.

The ‘Leaders Assemble’ lived up to their cause. It was, for all intents and purposes, a support group.

Problem: There had been cases of blood loss due to said support group. Which should not be happening because, by definition, support groups are there to _support, _not to cause hemorrhage.

* * *

Evidence # 1: ** The ‘Leaders Assemble’ had a manhandling initiation.**

“So, this is a chummy group isn’t it? Everyone’s friends with each other and it looks like opening our problems to each other really works wonders on our stress levels.”

Sihun shrugged. “Releasing our problems out while trying to avoid yelling at someone will always be a priority, _hyung._”

“Hmm. That’s true. Especially in this place. There are ears everywhere. Anything can be turned against us.”

“Yeah. So, now that we’re on topic: is there anything you’d like to talk about _hyung_? It’s your first time to be a leader, yes? I can say it’s not an easy task. I was a leader twice, remember?”

“I’m doing fine, all things considered. I was kicked out from _‘Pretty Pretty’ _so that’s a bummer. But I’m trying to cope up with the pacing.”

Sihun hmm-ed in response. It was quiet in their little corner as they observed the others making a ruckus in the middle of the room. The memory of his, er, _initiation _came back into his mind.

“Say, _how _did you get into this group?”

“Oh, I got dragged into this by Yunseong-_ie_.”

He, then, remembered blindfolds and manhandling.

Sejin had to ask.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘drag’?”

* * *

Evidence # 2: **Said manhandling initiation was deigned immediately effective after loss of blood caused by a certain person.**

“Yunseong-_ie._”

The quiet _Woollim _trainee looked up from his cup of soda. “Oh, hello, Sejin-_nie hyung_. Come sit with me.”

Hwang Yunseong looked curious at his arrival. “I don’t know if I can help you with anything, _hyung_. I mean, I was a leader in Class ‘B’ and _‘Believer’ _stage but even I still don’t have a clue how I did it.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re a good leader. You’re quiet,” Cue boisterous laughter coming from the other side of the room. “Exactly my point. But you get the job done efficiently with only a few words. That’s a plus in books, if I have anything to say about it.

Yunseong became bashful. “Thanks, _hyung_.”

Sejin couldn’t help it.

“Now, I’m curious as to how you came to be part of the ‘Leaders Assemble’. I mean, you know how to lead, and you are good with it, really. I’m just curious with the _hows_.”

“Oh. Jinhyuk-_ie hyung _became my friend back in Class ‘B’ and we hit it off right away,” Yunseong smiled at the surprised expression on his face. “Surprised? A lot of people have the same reaction as you, _hyung_. Jinhyuk-_ie hyung_, Wooseok-_ie hyung_, Seungyeon-_nie hyung_; they’re with me in Class ‘B’ and they helped me a lot. I was close to Jinhyuk-_ie hyung _first but I grew closer with Wooseok-_ie hyung _in _‘U Got It’. _But Jinhyuk-_ie hyung _still keeps in touch even if we’re never in the same team and he thought we both could benefit each other in here. So, I joined.”

“Well, it’s a great idea, having a group for leaders. I mean, I have no reservations in joining…well, except the fact I literally got _dragged_ here.”

“…”

Yunseong froze before weakly chuckling. “It’s Seungyeon-_nie hyung’s_ trademark?”

“Uh-huh. I heard different from Sihun-_nie_. Try again.”

Redness crept up on the trainee’s cheeks.

Oh dear.

Yunseong blushing equals— 

“I had to. I fear for the state of my nose and ears.”

What.

“I don’t understand.”

Sejin watched with fervent fascination as Hwang Yunseong, one of the most soft-spoken trainees he had ever met, suddenly bloom into life—like he prepared for telling him whatever was bothering him and was about to explode.

“You don’t understand how chaotic my life is with _‘U Got It’ _Team. Do you have any idea how hard it is not to be affected whenever Han Seungwoo moans in your ears? At first, I didn’t get why Yohan was being a giggly mess every time Seungwoo _hyung _winks at him but now I do,” His voice slipped into a whisper. “Oh, I really do get it. Especially now when ‘Leaders Assemble’ are planning bi-weekly meetings. I thought having our dorky _hyung _would serve as some sort of barrier but, surprise, surprise! Seungwoo _hyung _was here too—I should have known because next to Jinhyuk-_ie hyung, _he’s the next most well-known leader since they’re both the leaders of _Produce. _And now without Yohan-_nie_, Eunsang-_ie_, Junho-_yah_, and Dongpyo-_yah_, to distract him, who’s the next to capture his attention?” His voice slid higher to almost hysterics. “I’m a simple kid, _hyung. _I can handle skinships well, I can even initiate one if I want to. But Seungwoo _hyung’s _form of skinship is—_intense_. So, now that’d be plus two hours of handling Han Seungwoo because he had decided I was his newest favorite kid.” He shivered. “My ears still haven’t returned to its original color.”

Sejin blinked.

“So, you, uh, invited Sihun-_nie _because of _blood_ _loss_?”

If possible, Yunseong turned redder.

“Please don’t tell Seungwoo _hyung_,” pleaded Yunseong.

“What? But I’m sure he knows already—”

Yunseong startled Sejin by firmly grabbing his hands and pleaded, looking like a kicked puppy for heaven’s sakes. “He doesn’t know. He’d get hurt. I made a mistake, _hyung_. I used reverse psychology, said he’s my favorite in the hopes of him being satisfied so he’ll go to the other kids—I really thought it would work—”

_“Baby Yunseong-ie! I missed you!”_

Sejin would swear till he dies that it was his first time to see someone whose face was caught between blushing bright red and paling deathly white.

Blood loss indeed.

* * *

Evidence # 3: **Said person who was the primary reason for the manhandling situation to prevent further blood loss had suffered the same manhandling situation _to_ also prevent blood loss.**

Sejin felt his head spin as he thought about everything he had learned.

Was it supposed to hurt like this?

He didn’t remember having the same headache intensity when he left the training rooms.

Must be…_blood_ _loss_?

Can a person even lose blood without seeing blood come out of their person?

Or is Yunseong and Sihun affecting his calm composure to the point he just confronted Han Seungwoo on the way to the lavatories?

“Hey, Sejin-_nie, _you look flustered. Is there anything you need that I can do_—_”

“How did you get into ‘Leaders Assemble’?”

He looked taken aback at Sejin’s abrupt question. “Oh, uh, well, Jinhyuk brought me in? I thought he said that during the meeting.”

“Okay. Next question: What happened when you were brought into the group?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you know about the manhandling situation going on?”

His confused expression cleared up. “Ah. You’re asking if I got blindfolded like you?

“Yes.”

Seungwoo _hyung _grew sheepish. “Yeah, sorry about that. Seungyeon-_nie’s _antics have been fueled by Byungchan-_nie, _Jinhyuk-_ah, _and Hangyul-_ah_. And now that they’re all in one team, well…” He left it at that but the weary expression on his face said it all.

_‘Move’ _Team was crazy.

Then the main vocal snapped back from his musings. “Worries aside, yes, it happened back in _‘Me After You’ _dormitories. You know that I usually don’t shut the door when I shower, yes?” Sejin’s eyes grew big. “Uh, no? Well, this is awkward,” Seungwoo _hyung _blushed. “Well, now you know. So, Jinhyuk-_ie_ just went inside to tell me I’m now part of a group for leaders. He looked rushed and unnervingly unbothered that he just barged into me showering, so I guess that’s the ‘dragging part’? No manhandling though since I was naked, and the kids were just outside the door.

Sejin was blushing at the end.

“Uh…too _much _information, _hyung._”

“Sorry,” The grin on Seungwoo _hyung’s _face was _definitely_ not apologetic. “Jinhyuk and I are open to these kinds of conversations.”

“_Hyung. _Not. Helping.”

“Right,” His grin grew wider. “That’s where the _invitation _thing started. Everyone’s been suggesting people and there’s some instances that dragging is involved—”

What.

“—Like the time Yunseong dragged Sihun, that was both cool and terrifying at the same time. Never thought Yunseong had it in him. Sihun can be scary when mad. But for some reason, he wasn’t. Dare I say it, Sihun-_nie _looked amused. Obviously, he doesn’t know why he was brought in but I do!”

That turned the tables on him.

“You know about…that?”

“Of course!”

“…”

“…”

“And?”

Seungwoo _hyung’s _smile was as bright as the stars. “Yunseong-_ie _told me I’m his favorite _hyung_. So, obviously, he wanted to bring Sihun and tell him I was his favorite _hyung_, not him.”

“…”

“Right. Okay. Wrong questions. _Why _did you get into ‘Leaders Assemble’?”

“Jinhyuk said he needed me here to be co-high chief commander or something. He looked scared, said he needed the ‘big guns’—don’t know what he meant by that but if he’s pertaining to my body, I assure you it’s _harmless_. Still, I think he meant my leader prowess? Uh, so yeah, I still don’t know the whys, but I suppose he didn’t want to be alone, so I joined. It was a good idea, anyway. We leader _hyungs_ should also have a group like the groups our _maknaes _form_. _Keeps us from growing old alone, right?”

Sejin felt his headache increase.

Big guns.

Showers.

This is getting too—

_Bloody._

* * *

Evidence # 4: **The person who invited said person, who was the primary reason for the previous manhandling situation to prevent further blood loss and who supposedly suffered the same manhandling situation to also prevent blood loss, was aiming to prevent _his _blood loss.**

After questioning Han Seungwoo, who was oddly amused with all the questions he had, he tried to summarize everything he knew. Kim Sihun was recruited into ‘Leaders Assemble’ because of Hwang Yunseong’s fear of getting nosebleeds from Han Seungwoo’s, er, _intense _loving. Said intense leader was brought into the picture because Lee Jinhyuk barged into his shower time and asked him to be his “big guns”? This happened before the Yunseong-Sihun incident and caused subsequent “invitation” incidents which he was a part of because Cho Seungyeon liked carrying him like a bag of sack.

It was starting to get convoluted for him to digest in one go but he had to know what he was going into so Sejin went about to search for Lee Jinhyuk. After all he was started all this right? So, his confusion with everything that is ‘Leaders Assemble’ should end with him.

He’d achieve that once he pinpoints his location though.

One moment, Jinhyuk was in the room with them laughing and sharing stories to keep up the light mood, then the next moment he was gone.

It took two rounds on their floor, the first, and the cafeteria before he found Jinhyuk with the kids of _‘Pretty Pretty’ _Team. They were playing what seemed to be a version of rock-paper-scissors but with chips and chocolates as their betting price. Jinhyuk saw him looking into the room, specifically at him, and immediately stood up, saying goodbye to the protesting trainees before he joined him in the corridor. Together they walked back to their meeting room.

“I was just playing with Haenam-_ie_ and Dongpyo-_yah_. What’s up? Enjoying the group? Trust me, we’re crazy but you’ll get used to it.”

“I _am _used to crazy. Remember our ‘Shopping Buddies’ crew?”

Jinhyuk laughed. “We played games all night. Good thing the PC owner knew we were there and gave us an out-of-the-way area.”

“I did not play with you guys, but Yuvin-_nie _did not stop complaining all night. So, I got the full story anyway.”

“Good times, yeah? Well, expect more people to brighten up your day because I plan to invite more people to the ‘Leaders Assemble’ and make it more open to everyone. I think the kids are starting to understand that the leader’s responsibility goes together with being supportive to their leader, so they want to have a platform to talk and learn about what it means to lead. A group for that outside practice rooms would help a lot.”

“Wow. That’s—That’s amazing.”

Jinhyuk nodded. “Yeah. I just feel sad that no one thought of doing this. It took me stumbling through things to realize that I don’t want the kids not knowing what they’ll get into.”

Sejin was reminded of his search for answers.

“Yeah…about that…”

“Yes?”

“So, I just talked with Seungwoo _hyung_. He told me how you invited him to lead the group as high boss.”

“_High Chief Commander, _but yeah, that’s about right.”

“He also told me about the, uh, _details_.”

At this, the _TOP Media _trainee grinned. “Even how I did it_?_”

“Everything.” Sejin rolled his eyes. “Seriously, do idols have no fear of exposing too much skin?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s Seungwoo _hyung_. He doesn’t really mind us barging into him showering if he kept the doors unlocked. So, is that what’s bothering you? Because, I swear, nothing inappropriate happened that would constitute to us being disqualified,” said Jinhyuk worriedly.

“No, no, I don’t really care how you strengthen your bromance with each other. I just wanted to ask about what you said to him for him to join.”

Jinhyuk’s face morphed into a strange expression. “Ah.”

“Yeah. _Ah_.”

He sighed heavily. “I said to him that I needed to bring the ‘big guns’ and he assumed I meant his physique, right?”

Sejin blushed. “No, that’s not—”

“No, but that was what he understood with the situation. Yeah, well, he was wrong, mostly. I knew we needed Seungwoo _hyung _because he was the leader of VICTON,” At this, Jinhyuk’s voice slipped into a whisper. “So, he had more experience than anyone here when it comes to leading, even if I am, technically, his _sunbae_. But the real reason I needed Seungwoo _hyung _was because I was terrified of Wooseok.”

Silence.

Huh?

His thoughts must have shown on his face because Jinhyuk nodded gravely, as if dealing with something most people would sympathize with. “Wooseok-_ie _and I—we have a push-and-pull dynamic. I give him love, he pushes me away. He hugs me out of nowhere, I get startled and push him away. Sometimes I want to do skinship with him, he tolerates it. Other times, he wants to strangle me for kissing his cheek in front of others—it’s an exhausting process, really,” said Jinhyuk.

“But what is constant in our relationship is the competition. I hug him, he doesn’t hug me, I get mad, he gets mad, then we try to see who’s going to cave first. Same thing if he hugs me and I don’t reciprocate—we’ll see who’ll last longer in ignoring each other. There was time when he went to my bed and pushed me off—”

“Okay, okay. He’s a _tsundere, _I get it.”

“Right?” Jinhyuk wailed. “It’s not helping my fragile heart, but he keeps on doing it! Sometimes I just want to—to—”

“Yes, yes, you want to tell him you love him, but you’re scared to do so, I get it. Now, that your relationship with Kim Wooseok is established as a hopeless case, maybe we can get back to the topic?”

“_Hopeless?”_

Jinhyuk sputtered, his expression painting him like a man who did not get the coveted Olaf candy from the Disney caravan.

Lee Sejin, patient and angelic Lee Sejin (according to his mother), had enough.

“Okay, Jinhyuk-_ie_. Enough is enough. I tried not to be bothered with everyone having hidden agendas in the ‘Leaders Assemble’ and I need to know what I’m getting into just so I could prepare myself to a long-term acceptance that all of you are deeply and worryingly scared of _blood loss_. Yeah, don’t act like you don’t know. Sihun, Yunseong, and now Seungwoo _hyung_. Now, I’m a very patient person but I can be scary if I need to so you better cooperate or so help me, you’ll get a taste of what happens when I’m very determined to bury you alive.”

Silence.

Then—

“Oh, that,” The co-_High Chief Commander _(damn he sounded so stupid saying that) waved a hand in dismissal. “Well, Wooseok threatened me bodily harm if I won’t include him. I panicked so I ran to Seungwoo _hyung_.”

What the heck?

His head’s throbbing incessantly.

Then Jinhyuk leaned in to whisper, “Is this a role-playing game? You’re a really good actor.”

Sejin face-palmed.

* * *

Evidence # 5: **The person who influenced said person who was the reason the person who was the instigator of —You know what, fuck it.**

It has been three days since the, er, “meeting” and Lee Sejin was still affected by what he learned/witnessed/experienced/prevented in order to save the world. He stuck close to his members, much to the confusion, but he had good reasons. He never saw how Seungyeon got the hold of him and practically hogtied him towards ‘Leaders Assemble’. He also grew an unhealthy fear over hemorrhage. One time, Dongyun had a “minor” case of nosebleed and he went ballistic. Hyeop didn’t know what set him off but he couldn’t care less. He was traumatized beyond belief. Tony swore he saw Sejin grow wings as he flew down the stairs towards the nurse’s clinic. It was cute in a confusing way though, because his Sejin-_nie hyung _was mumbling about blood loss and moans? The foreign trainee wasn’t sure he heard it right, so he dismissed it as words he still didn’t know the meaning of.

Unfortunately, Tony was wrong in his assumption that he misheard everything. Because Lee Sejin still cringed whenever he heard the word “hemorrhage”.

“Oh, hey Sejin.”

“Wooseok-_ie_.”

“You’re looking pale. And you’re sweaty—Are you feeling okay?”

“Just fine, thanks,” Sejin mumbled while he was slumped against the wall of the vocal training rooms.

“Seriously,” A pale hand gently pushed his hair away from his eyes. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you just lost a lot of blood.”

His world stilled.

That word again.

_Blood._

“Whoa, whoa! Where are you going?”

“Out! I don’t need to hear about—”

“Blood loss?”

Sejin was about to run out when he stopped.

“What—”

The pale and beautiful features of Kim Wooseok morphed into one of mischievousness.

_Wait…_

“You knew.”

Wooseok shrugged nonchalantly. “Of course, I planned everything after all. Jinhyuk’s too easy to manipulate.”

* * *

A few hours after, Lee Sejin and Kim Wooseok were seen in one room, heads bent over a piece of paper, planning over something that could potentially change the world or destroy it.

* * *

_**** _

###  Yah~Good-investigator-turned-bad! Lee Sejin! My heart can't handle this! 🙈

* * *

Disclaimer: Photos have not been taken, edited, nor distributed by and for any malicious purpose. This is only for personal use and visual aide to the literary piece posted in Archive Of Our Own website.


End file.
